The Diary of Best Friends
by Even-Angels-Fall26
Summary: This is a Hinata Neji fic. Over all that happens can the lovers stay together HinaNaru NejiTen Oc? various other couples on request...
1. Beggings

**Standard Naruto disclaimer applied. Nicole is my OC she was adopted into the Hyuuga Clan/Family she has auburn/red hair(like starberry blonde) and blue eyes. Neji has long black hair and white eyes (all Hyuugas have them) Hanabi is the same and Hinata has dark blue hair. Both Nicole and Hinata are on the small side. **

**The Diary of Best Friends**_** Boarding #1 **_

_O-the irony, the pain, and Annoyance otherwise known as Hanabi Hyuuga the royal pain. I can't believe I have to deal with the devil child. I know shes' only a year younger than me and 2 years under Hinata but she is a __BRAT._

"Hinata have I ever told you I hate you" Nicole told her adopted cousin Hinata "But this isn't a problem because of course you hate me too."

"I don't hate you where did you get that idea Nicks" Hinata looked confused.

"Hin I got that idea when you volunteered us to baby-sit the royal bitch" she replied

"She's not _that bad_ Nicks". Before Nicole could reply Hanabi walked in

"Hey Hinta and Nickys" both said girls flinched at the nick names.

"Hello Hanabi" the two girls managed to strain out. Hanabi picked up an apple took a huge bite and started to walk out.

"Smell ya later weirdo's from freak land" Hanabi smiled out.

"Weirdo's from Freak Land …" both girls sweat dropped.

"Wow, I knew Hanabi was a Freak but that was creepy" Nicole stated

"Yea very I'm still wondering how she is my sister" Hinata contemplated.

"Me too" the other confessed. Nicole thought for a second and finally spoke up "Hinata are you going to the Field Side Boarding School"

"Why Nicks" "Well because Neji and I are and well… I really don't want to be stuck in a new school with my brother". Nicole finally replied.

"Well Nicks if you and Neji are going I'm in" she added in a whisper "Don't tell Hanabi"

"Trust me I won't" Nicole smirked "Let's start packing I'm really excited now"

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

After Hours of packing, talking, and begging they would be ready for the two big trips they would have the School and of course Summer Vacation!!! I most loved portion of the summer in the Hyuuga Household.

"God it's finnaly here SV. Fun in the sun, hot guys, music, the beach, and of course no adults, crimaliy insane cousins aunts and/or uncles, and last but the least no HANABI!!!"

"I Know it's Fuckin Insane" Hinata laughed. Neji chuckled at his sister and cousin's behavior. Though he himself loved the fact that himself, Nicole, and Hinata got the majority of the summer in a huge cottage, with millions of rooms that all were enormasy huge, for two months in the summer with no adults of parental guidance. Both girls were glaring at Neji.

"What?" Neji asked "What were you laughing about Mr. Senselessness" Hinata asked **Author Note: Hinata is a very bold individual in this fic ok back to the story**

Neji sighed he loved these two to death but they could be a handful … make that two handfuls.

"Are you kids going to leave soon" Hinata's mother asked/yelled.

"Yes Aunt Kim" Neji yelled back "Once we get this stuff packed into my car"

Yes Neji could drive and had a car a red and black Porsche **Author Note: My future car **They packed there things in the car and started to get in, Neji of course in the driver seat, since Hinata and Nicole are so small, short, and skinny they both sat in the front passenger seat.

15 minutes after they started driving Nicole pulled out a red and black CD case and grabbed a CD and put it in the stereo.

_I walk a lonely road the only one that I have ever know_

_I don't where it going but its only me and I walk alone_

_I walk this empty Street on the Boulevard of Broken Dreams_

_When the City sleeps and I'm the only one I walk alone_

Both the girls looked at Neji and laughed.

"What" Neji asked "Nothing" the two managed to giggle out. The rest of the trip was relatively simple and easy with no worries.

When they got to the cottage Hinata was ready to flirt

"Ooo-Hot Guy 12 o'clock" Hinata stated as a Brown haired boy with brown eyes and slightly dark skin walked past in red and brown swim trunks dripping with water head-to-toe. **Author Note: Guess Who…**

"Hina" Nicole and Neji sighed she was such a flirt.

"Dispenseme" a boy with a toned chest blood red hair and green eyes. Neji looked very confused. "Si" Nicole replied

"Yo me preguntaba si usted quiso ir tambien el baile Este fin de semana" the boy replied back. Now Neji was really confused and he showed it.

"Bien hago si usted dice su nombre y por que usted me pregunta?" Nicole started to twirl some of her red/auburn hair around her finger. "Gaara y su Joder Caliente" he smirked at the laugh he heard.

"Nicole usted ain'T a andrajoso mismo" his smirk widened "usted habla ingles? Nicole asked. "Si… I mean yea I do" he replied

"Got to go see ya Nicole"

"You to Gaara" Nicole was still twisting her hair around her finger.

**Author Note: Ok sorry had to get so Spanish favor to the story they said this… Excuse me … yes… will you go to the dance with me this weekend… I will if you tell me your name and why you are asking me… Gaara, your Fucking Hot… Nicole you ain't too shabby yourself you speak English. End now we know Hina ain't the only flirt **

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

Later at the Cottage Nicks started to make lunch while Neji and Hina watched her and Neji borght up the topic about the red-head boy.

"What about him Neji?" Nicks asked.

"Well what did he talk to you about?" Neji continued.

"He asked me to go to a party this weekend no big" Nicks started to lay out seaweed.

"What red-head guy are you two talking about?" Hina asked.

"Some guy who walked up to Nicks and spoke gibberish to her" Neji looked disgusted.

"It wasn't gibberish it was Spanish and all he did was ask me two a party" Nicks sighed.

"Sweet we can go together then!" Hina smiled.

"Cool you got asked too!" Nicks cut up crab, tuna, cucumber and various other ingredients and placed them in correctly.

"Yea by the guy who passed by his name is Kiba and he is de-luscious" Hina evilly smirked.

"Well sorry to end this but your not…" Neji started but saw the puppy dog faces and stopped.

"Pwese Neji" Hina whined as Nicks cut the California rolls and placed them on a dish added soy sauce, ginger, and wasabi. (sp?) She gently placed them on the table and sat down in-between Neji and Hina.

"Fine but if anything happens I'll … I'll" Neji sighed.

"You'll … You'll" Hina was mocking Neji.

"I'll … I'll" Neji tried again.

"Just eat idiots" Nicks sighed _when did they start acting like little children or an old married couple. _Nicole started laughing extremely while her brother and cousin looked at her like she was a mental patient in a hospital.

"Nicky Hunny you ok" Hina asked.

"Me" Nicks asked pointing to herself "Yea why wouldn't I be and Neji staring is unhealthy." Neji glared at Nicks before answering.

"O-maybe because you were laughing like an idiot" Neji glared at the smile Nicks had on her face.

"Well I was thinking that you two bicker like an old married couple"

"WHAT!!!" Hina and Neji yelled at the same time. Nicks started to laugh so hard she fell off the chair.

"I'm not old" Hina stated while Neji said "I'm not married." Nicks starting laughing harder than before and when she calmed down she replied "Seems you two have a very different idea of why that's offending." Hina and Neji started arguig about who was right. When they were fighting, Nicks was moving the stuff into certain rooms. Nicks and Hina in one room and Neji in another, then reasone that Nicks and Hina were in one room was that Nicks didn't like sleeping alone because of the nightmares she has. Some times they got so bad that she had a seizure. **Authors Note: I will eventual write a story about Nicole's Childhood and why she has nightmares if enough people want me too**

"Hey Hina want to go clothes shopping" Nicks asked, and Hina jumped up and ran to Nicks.

"O-FUCKING YEA" Hina screamed, Nicks walked to Neji, kissed him on the cheek and told him bye.

"NICOLE DESTINY HYUUGA GOT YOUR ASS OVERHERE PRONTO BEFORE I KICK YOU TO SPAIN" Hina screamed, Nicks ran to Hina and they walked out.

"Girls" Neji sighed _though it could only be Hinata. _

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

When Nicks and Hina got to the mall they started shop to yea drop. They first went to get swim suits. They were looking all around when Nicks saw Hina's perfect Bikini it was light blue with angel wings on it.

"O-Hina try this on" Nicks suffed Hina the suit and she tried it on. It was a perfect fit and Hot capital H. Hina got Nicks this deep royal blue that matched her eyes, it had white and black flowers on it and was a two-piece Olympic style.

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

The party was pretty on-eventful, Neji, Gaara, Kiba, Hina, and Nicole became like brothers and sisters (Neji, Hina, and Nicks already were) but of course SV goes extremely fast so now here we are the trio packing up for Boarding School…

**I'm extremely evil aren't I well I thought this would be a good cut off point so don' hate me hope you like -.**

PLEASE

Review

Hopefully you already Read it Begging


	2. New is a Big word

**Hi people this is my second chapter so I hope it's good so far. Standard Disclaimer Applied (of course I'm not rich) But I really hope it's a good story so far and in the future.**

New Places New Goals and … New Friends

_Wow I can't believe how big this place is. _That was what the trio had in there heads when they saw the school, of course the Hyuuga's Residence was as equally as big, but it was a home for many Hyuugas not a school.

"Fuck its huge" Neji muttered with an emotionless face. Though Hina's and Nicks' faces were much more '_Emotion filled'. _

"Ok-we have to go to the office to get our schedules and room keys and stuff." Nicks told them. They nodded in agreement and walked to the office when they got there they were surprised and not pleasantly.

"Ok I don't like pigs in an office. Hina managed to get out. The three stared at the pig with repugnance until a 20-year old woman came and gave them there stuff.

"Thank you" the trio replied quietly before walking out.

"That was disgusting very disgusting…" Nicks spoke first.

"Agreeded but lets look at our stuff now" Neji countiued.

_**Field Side Boarding Academy**_

_Name: Neji Jacob Hyuuga _

_Age: 17_

_Grade: 12__th_

_Dorm: Adams Hall_

_Room # 427_

_**SCHEDULE **_

_1__st__ period – Math- Room 115-Matio Guy_

_2__nd__ period –Basic L.A.-Room 100-Morino Ibiki_

_3__rd__ period-Art-Room 59-Jiriya _

_**LUNCH**_

_4__th__ period-Martial Arts-Gym-Anko Mirishia_

_5__th__ period-11__th__+12__th__ grade combined gym-Gym-Anko Mirishia Matio Guy_

_6__th__ period-Japanese History-Room 63-Shinzue Matters_

_7__th__ period-E.C. Activity_

_**Finished Credits: Science**_

_**Author Note: For those who don't know a finished Credit is a finished class for Graduation**_

_**Field Side Boarding Academy**_

_Name: Hinata Libby Hyuuga_

_Age: 16_

_Grade: 11__th_

_Dorm: Rakehells Hall_

_Room # 615_

_**SCHEDULE**_

_1__st__ period-Japanese History -Room 139-Kureni Yuhhi _

_2__nd__ period-2__nd__ year Geometry -Room 240-Asuma Saratobi_

_3__rd__ period-4__th__ year L.A.-Room 441-Kakashi Hadekyt (sp?)_

_**LUNCH**_

_4__th__ period-Band-Room 342-Oorochimaru _

_5__th__ period-11__th__+12__th__ grade combined gym-Gym-Anko Mirishia Matio Guy_

_6__th__ period-Basic Science-Room 13-Itachi Uchiha_

_7__th__ period-E.C. Activity _

_**Finished Credits: N/A**_

_**Field Side Boarding Academy**_

_Name: Nicole Destiny (Mathews) Hyuuga_

_Age: 15_

_Grade: 11th_

_Dorm: Rakehells Hall_

_Room # 615_

_**SCHEDULE**_

_1__st__ period-Advanced Trigonometry-Room 260-Ebisu_

_2__nd__ period-T.A. for Basic L.A. grade 12-Room 100-Morino Ibiki_

_3__rd__ period-T.A. for Language (English)-Room 102-Shinzue Matters_

_**LUNCH**_

_4__th__ period-Computer Tech-Room 104-Partner (student) taught_

_5__th__ period-11__th__+12__th__ grade combined gym-Gym-Anko Mirishia Matio Guy_

_6__th__ period-Free Period_

_7__th__ period-E.C. Activity_

_**Finished Credits: L.A. Science History **_

"Hey what's a T.A. Nicks?" Hina asked, right now they all were reading each others schedule. "Teacher's Aid it's a really boring job why?" Suddenly Hina's eyes went wide she tapped Neji's shoulder and he turned.

"Neji look" Hina told Neji he looked at the spot that she was pointing and he went white. Nicks looked at them and asked "What's wrong guys."

"Well you're a T.A. for a English language class" Neji told her. Nicks went white, "really" she managed to get out. They nodded their heads.

"Well I guess I have to do it …" Nicks looked down. Neji and Hina could see the hurt on her face.

"We should get to our rooms…" Hina started, Neji gathered the schedules and other forms.

"Hey Hina Nicks," they turned to face Neji. "You two share a room." Both girls shrieked and hugged each other jumping up and down.

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

They eventually got to their rooms Neji left Hina and Nicks to find their rooms as he thought they were completely capable to do. Once Neji got to his room he found that he was the only one who had come to school yet, the room or you could say rooms were good sized (or over sized). There was a Kitchen, 2 rooms with 2 beds each in them, a living room, a bathroom, and a bath room without a shower.

"Wow Holy Fuck" Neji mumbled. He walked into one of the bedrooms, placed his bag on the bed close to the window, and started to unpack his stuff. First he put his clothes into the closet, then he took out some sticky white stuff **Author Note: I mean the, um, the sillyputty like stuff it's used instead of tape because tape tears off paint and hurts wood. **He pulled out pictures of him and his family mostly, Nicks, Hina, and him. He eventually got down to SV pictures, most of them were Nicks, Hina, Gaara, Kiba, and him.

Pictures later he got down to pretty old pictures though Hina, 99 percent of the time, was not in these. It was his parents, him, and Nicks.

But the Nicole in these pictures was not the Nicole that he knew now, she was the Nicole that was bruised, mentally and physically, and the poor little girl that almost died every time she tried to sleep. Neji looked down he might of lost his parents, but that only happened once she lost her parents twice adoptive or not.

"A new year of boring old school!" Neji's head snapped up.

"For once I agree with the dope" this was a different voice.

"It's all so troublesome" there was yet another voice.

"Stop complaining we have to share a room with Shino and Sai the son of a bitch" and yet another voice but his one sounded familiar.

"Yea let's just drop it what did you two do this summer?" asked the first voice

"Beach in southern Japan Fucking Sweet" said the familiar voice.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru can we please stay with you guys" once again the familiar voice once again rang out.

"SURE I WOULD BE SO COOL" shouted one of the guys. **Guess Who**

"Hn, Don't care fine with me" said another **Guess who (again)**

"Sorry to rain on this troublesome parade" the third one said "But Gaara, Kiba we have to ask our other roommate before we do anything" Neji Froze _Gaara and Kiba, _then he walked to where the group was smirking "I don't care, just as long as Kiba doesn't go near Hina" the group snapped around to Neji.

"Neji we saw you two months ago and you miss us already awe so sweet" Kiba cooed, while Neji glared.

"Wait a minute, Hina's here is Nicks here too?" Gaara asked hopefully.

"Wait, Wait, Wait, who are you and how do you know Gaara and Kiba" asked a blonde haired boy.

"Neji Hyuuga and over the summer they asked my sister and cousin out on more than one occasion" Neji stated prideful. "Well Kiba asked them both out" Kiba glared.

"Hello earth to Hyuuga is Nicks here" Gaara questioned again stronger.

"Awe little Gaara misses even littler Nicky" Kiba said in a teasing voice while Gaara and Neji glared.

"Kiba do you have a death wish?" Gaara asked.

"I'll shut-up now" Kiba completed this action.

"To answer your question yea she is her and Hina are in the same room" Neji told Gaara

"Who is Hina and Nicks" asked the blonde.

"I might ask you three the same thing" Neji replied.

"O-Neji the blonde is Naruto, black haired guy is Sasuke, and the pineapple head is Shikamaru" said Kiba "And Hina is Neji's Hot and Cute Cousin, and Nicks is Neji's Hot and Smart sister"

"When Kiba says smart he means like Shikamaru smart" Gaara stated

"No offence but Shikamaru is like a super Genius" Naruto said putting his hands behind his head.

"Lets unpack before some heated discussion occurs" Sasuke said

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ With Hina and Nicks.

"This Room is Fucking Awesome" Hina declared, her eyes bulging out of her head.

"I know" Nicks replied. The room was the small as Neji's was though slightly bigger (a lot bigger like Huge). Though in Neji's room the walls were black, red, green, white, and dark blue, these walls were all white.

"The walls are all white that's so boring" Hina said in a drowned tone.

"I know maybe we can do something about it later lets unpack" Nicks took her stuff to a bedroom though this one had 3 beds in it. Nicks took the middle bed while Hina took the one by the wall. They started to unpack, when Nicks set up her radio/alarm clock. She turned it on and Nobody's Home by Aril Lavign.

_She wants to go Home _

_But Nobody's Home_

_It's where she lies_

_Broken in side_

Hina and Nicks were singing along with the song when unbeknownst to them three girls had walked in and were listening to the girls. When the song ended one of the girls spoke up. "You two have amazing voices, I'm Tenten" the two girls could of got whiplash from how fast they turned.

"So you are our roommates" said a Blonde haired girl "I'm Ino Yamanaka"

"Hi I'm Sakura Haruno you two would be?"

"I'm Hinata Hyuuga you can call me Hina"

"And I'm Nicole Hyuuga you can call me Nicks" Tenten, Ino, and Sakura looked at the two suspiciously. "Are you two related?" They asked.

"Yea but I'm adopted" Nicks answered. They had an O expression on there faces. They quickly unpacked and looked at each others schedules. Hina had the same Schedule as Ino and Sakura, while Tenten the same as Neji. They were looking at Nicks Schedule and Tenten Sakura and Ino thought they might faint from amazement.

"Nicks god you have the same schedule as Shika and he's a super genius.

"Trust me Nicks is a super genius" Hina said while looking at the school map.

"You two have got to meet the guys Shika Naruto and Sasuke" Ino sighed at Sasuke's name. On the way to the guys room Sakura and Ino got into a fight.

"Tenten what are they fighting about? Hina asked.

"Sasuke Uchiha High School Heartthrob" Tenten replied in an annoyed sigh.

Soon they reached the guys dorm, since Ino had call them they were unpacked completely on Ino's demand.

It was Naruto who answered the door. "Hey Tenten, new girls where's Sak and Ino?"

"Fight over Uchiha" Tenten answered glumly while they walked inside.

"Hey Midgets" Neji told Hina and Nicks, when they walked in they glared at him. Seconds later they both saw a mob of red and brown.

"GAARA" Nicks yelled and tackled him. "I should smack you, when someone asks you were you go to school don't say is unimportant."

"If Gaara's here than KIBA" Hina did a rerun of Nicks.

"Hi to you too" Gaara laughed.

"What happened to my Spanish red head?" Nicks asked while smiling. While everyone had a questioning face except for Neji.

"Well….

**Don't hurt me but this is a great cut off point don't cha think?**

**Review Please**


End file.
